Fall of the Legion
by potatovodka
Summary: The second battle of Hoover Dam is coming. Both sides are anticipating a huge battle, and there will be losses on both sides. Rated MA for violence, gore and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Fallout series in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 1: the legion is coming

...

The sun came up over the Sierra Madre casino and the surrounding villas. Since the courier activated the filtration system that had laid dormant for over two centuries, the strange red cloud that had kept the area in a permanent state of night was cleared and the streets would again warm up. Being exposed to the sun was unnatural to the ghost people, who were otherwise virtually invincible. They would spend the daytime hiding, only coming out at night.

Christine still watched over the casino, Dog and God kept watch over the villas and Dean spent his time trying to figure out a way into the vault. Luckily for everyone, there were no limits on the gambling at the casino, so they could win as much as was needed to procure food and drink from the specialty vending machines and bars throughout.

...

One day when Christine walked out to the central fountain to visit with Dog and God. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a securitron approaching the gate. Knowing the courier might send someone or something to contact the group who pulled the heist of the century, she opened the gate and let the robot in. It handed her a holotape. "Courier six requests your presence for a new battle that is approaching. Caesar's legion is poised to overtake the Mojave, and the NCR troops are not believed to be sufficient. Even with the elite units coming from Baja, they are doubtful they can win at this point."

Christine put the holotape away and looked the securitron in the screen. "I thought she'd send word eventually. Thank you."

Out of the blue, a strange blast of energy slammed into the robot, knocking it out completely. Christine looked up at one of the security towers and saw Dean aiming a fully modified hologram rifle at the disabled robot. "It was either this or the rocket launcher." He shouted.

"Was it really necessary, Dean? It wasn't hostile."

"It certainly isn't now."

Dog and God came out to see what was going on and saw the fried robot. "I take it the messenger sent it."

"Yes, and Dean just made sure we can't RSVP. I'll check out the holotape and see what it's all about."

She took the tape into the main entrance of the casino and popped it into the terminal near the door. It was a message from the courier. 'If you are reading this, I am glad the securitron found its way. I would like to request assistance from yourself and the other heist members. Plus, Veronica would love to see Christine again. If you can make it, that would be appreciated. We'll be keeping New Vegas free of the legion.'

Christine put her hand on her chest. "Veronica." She whispered, remembering good times with her old girlfriend. "I'm coming."

...

Courier six used the communication satellites at black mountain to send a message to the brains of Big Mt. Since they worked around the clock, their technology was steadily advancing. Everything from medicine to communications, weapons and armor technology. They always had a system scanning all known frequencies, so they received the message. It was encrypted with advanced encoding technology which was set up by the Brotherhood of steel. The only people who could decrypt the message were Big Mt, the brotherhood and the Enclave remnants.

They read the message, which was simple. Six was requesting tech to help fight the legion. "There's got to be a better use of our time than to help someone fight someone else from taking a dam." Klein huffed.

"Think about it Klein, it would be a valuable experience. We could look in on their battle, and maybe even put scanners in the equipment to copy that old world technology and make some improvements." Dr 0 replied.

"I'd love to see how that wonderful test subject. Those wonderful curves and appendages." Dala said passionately.

"Alright, fine. But this is also because I've grown tired of working on some of the same projects I have been working on since the bombs fell."

...

Still riding high on their victory over the white legs in the valley, the dead horses and the sorrows were spending their time teaching each other about hunting and fighting, being ready for any other potential aggressors.

The brotherhood of steel was sending a group to the Midwest to try and shore up more troops for the coming fight. Six requested that they carry a message with them to the groups in Zion valley. They took the message with them, but they weren't too enthusiastic about it, since the tribes there used primitive and severely outdated technology for everything.

When a brotherhood scribe approached the camp, he was sure to keep his hands visible, so as to not seem hostile. He was greeted by the dead horse warriors, who watched his every move, but still lead him to their camp with the message. They soon arrived and were greeted by the imposing figure, the first Legate (General) of the legion, Joshua Graham. He was stripping and reassembling his pistol without a flaw.

"I bid you good day, soldier of steel. What brings you to our place in this world?" He asked, his voice both calming and terrifying to anyone who had never met him.

"Are you Mr Graham? I have a message from the one called courier six." The scribe nervously answered, unsure of what Graham was going to do.

Graham took the message and read it, similarly requesting help from the others. "My friend, we have no quarrel with you or your brethren who are waiting about a mile to the south. You are safe here as long as you respect the land."

"How do you know about the others?" The scribe asked, nervous that those who use almost no technology would be able to send word so fast.

"Nothing passes into or out of Zion without my hearing of it. We saw you coming from about the time you crossed what used to be the state line. You're sending a force to meet with others, bringing in more for this upcoming battle?"

"You really know your stuff."

"I used to be the General of the legion. My forces were poised to take the dam, but Boulder city saw an end to that."

The scribe froze from what he was hearing. "Wait, you're THAT Joshua Graham? The one that Caesar has sent numerous assassins after, and the same one that NCR snipers have had several confirmed kill shots on?"

"They always manage to hit these plates." Graham said referring to the composite trauma plates in his vest. "I fall over, attempting to draw them in to ensure the kill, where I would ambush them. But they see me fall and think they've gotten me."

"That's sinister."

"What, them thinking they have a kill or me being ready to defend myself?"

The scribe felt as though it was a good time to leave and started readying himself. "When you put it that way, I suppose neither one. I'll be taking my leave."

"Go with God, my friend. He has waited forever, and past the end of the world. He'll wait for you as well."

...

Six sent another securitron to the divide, thinking that was safer due to the extremely hostile nature of the place. Its interfaces were compatible with the access ports in the various facilities, which allowed it to get through to the main facility grounds. The machine being new to the inhabitants of the divide, they took it as an invader. The marked men took cover and waited, but one of them was posted up in the shelled out remains of an apartment building nearby, drawing a bead on the robot with an anti materiel rifle. He squeezed the trigger and fired an armor piercing round, which passed through the robot with ease.

The others approached with weapons drawn, in case the unknown foe was not finished. They were all halted by the sound of a 10mm pistol firing into the air. All of their attention focused on the source of the shot, which was Ulysses. "I would think that your time here would've taught you not to blindly attack anyone and anything new. What if this thing has reinforcements?"

The marked men backed off as Ulysses stepped up to retrieve the holotape. He listened to the message, which was courier six again asking for help with the impending attack by the legion. "So, the messenger asking help from the messenger? Perhaps I should lend her a hand."

...

Caesar wanted to see his troop buildup personally and was escorted by the Legate and the Praetorian guard to a ridge overlooking the route they were taking into the area. "I doubt the profligates are prepared for this. The dam will be mine." He said with vigor.

"My Lord, they should be ready to strike by the end of the week. Shall I sacrifice some of them to speed up the rest?" The Legate growled.

"No, this is going according to plan. If you sense any weakness, you have my permission to skin them alive. Preferably in front of the others."

In the distance, an NCR runner took pictures and notes of the buildup them started running. His journey would go mostly undetected and undisturbed. Not long after making it back to the Mojave, he was ambushed by a squad of legionnaires. He wasn't armed well enough to handle them and was quickly overwhelmed.

As a veteran decanus was about to finish him, a .45 bullet hit the legion soldier in the neck and his body went limp. The others turned around to see a heavily bandaged man staring them down with his gun still at the ready. "I hope you all have made your peace with God. You'll soon be judged."

The legion troops froze, seeing the burned man standing before them.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Fallout series in any way. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 2: Help begins arriving

...

The legion soldiers looked on, the youngest and least experienced decided to try his luck, not really knowing who he was up against. He drew his combat knife and charged. "ANOTHER KILL TO MY NAME!" He shouted, running with the knife forward.

Graham allowed the legionary get his stab in, knowing the plates in his vest would stop the knife. When it connected, Graham hardly budged, the legionary looking up, expecting him to fall. "If your finest assassins and even the best sharpshooters from the NCR can't take me, you have no chance." Graham uttered in an angry, rough voice.

With his left hand, he swatted the blade to his left and put the pistol to his temple, pulling the trigger. His lifeless body hit the ground and he allowed the others a moment. When he saw the others flinch even slightly, he aimed down and fired one shot into the ground in front of them to throw dirt up in front of them. When the recoil made his gun jump, he fired one into the knee of another. The other two, he shot one in the neck and the other between the eyes. As their bodies fell, he dropped the empty mag and loaded another, hitting the slide release as the empty mag hit the ground. He stepped over to the one that was shot in the knee. "You damn PROFLIGATE! Have you no honor? Why kill them and wound me?" He spat in anger and pain.

"You attack a man, outnumbering him by five to one, and you have the nerve to say anything about honor?" Graham asked in return, his gun still at the ready.

"You're a traitor. You've turned on the legion."

"You mean the way it turned on me? I suppose you know what it's like to be covered in pitch, set ablaze and thrown into the Grand Canyon?"

The legionary squirmed as Graham put his foot on the wounded knee. "Failure is not tolerated. You should know that."

"I suppose you're right. Now that you've failed, perhaps you can serve one final purpose. Send a message to Caesar. I live, and I'm coming for him."

"I speak your name and I'll be executed."

"You'll die when Caesar sees your team couldn't take a single runner."

Graham pistol whipped the legionary and knocked him out, then holstered his gun. He looked over and saw the runner, frozen in place. "You there, scout. Bring me your knife."

The runner slowly approached him with his knife in its sheath. Graham took it and carved 'Graham Lives' into the legionary's forehead, then gave the knife back to the runner. "How can you tell I'm a runner?" He asked, still quite shocked at what he had just seen.

Graham started bandaging the knee and forehead of the legionary. "Unless you couldn't see it or hear it, I used to be the Legate of the Legion, their highest General. I can read many things in a battle. With you, it was simple. Light armor, simple weapons and no explosives? Add to that, a satchel for carrying documents? That screams 'scout' to me. If you had been one of the Veteran Rangers, I doubt they would've tried to ambush you."

"You've seen them before?"

"Yes. They're rather tough, but any house will fall if you remove the right brick."

The scout was now even more scared of Graham. "You've killed vet rangers?"

"One thing the NCR and Legion share is their desire to see me dead. They won't send anything shy of the best after me. But as a very good piece of reading says, no weapon formed against me shall prosper, even if this is the more literal sense. Go now. Their fellow legionaries will probably come looking for them soon."

Graham walked off into the Mojave, the runner soon doing the same.

...

The team from the greatest heist of the century found their way to the Mojave. Using the maps Christine had of the area, they figured out where to go. Dog and God figured he could make his way to Black Mountain, which was still sparsely populated by nightkin and super mutants. Christine started making for Hidden valley and Dean looked to make his way to the strip. "Remember, we'll meet up at this town, Novac, when things are about to kick off. It's close enough to pretty much everything." Christine said.

"It also appears to be where the courier says she takes up residence." Dog and God added.

"Maybe I can use my old world influence to garner some fans at the strip. They may come in handy." Dean said.

With that, they started off in their respective directions. Along his way to the strip, Dean stopped at the 188 trading post. There, he picked up food and drink for the road, ammunition and even had time for a hand of Caravan with a couple of NCR troopers. He won every time, and one of them became upset. "How do I know you aren't cheating?"

With a smile on his face, Dean put his winnings away. "My boy, I gambled along the strip since before Las Vegas became New Vegas. I've also spent a good amount of time locked away in a casino, having to gamble, literally for a living. Just hope you don't meet me at the tables. You'll go bankrupt."

...

Along the western border of Primm, an NCR trooper who was on guard detail at night was walking along the perimeter. Primm was fairly quiet, since the town recently installed a sheriff who knew how to keep trouble at bay, Sheriff Meyers. Along the western side of the NCR post, he stopped to take a drink of water. "Only good part about night patrols is the heat is bearable."

He caught a small glimmer of light in the corner of his eye, coming from the west, by the entrance to the path for the Divide. At first thinking that maybe someone had struck camp there and it was a fire, he didn't think too much of it. He took his binoculars and looked in that direction to investigate. He saw what looked like entire squads of troops coming from that direction. Now more concerned, he picked up his varmint rifle, which had a night vision scope on it. Peering in that direction, he more clearly saw it was just that, a battalion sized force leaving the divide. What he didn't know was whether or not they were Legion or NCR, not knowing they were both, but were marked men. He scanned to the front of the formation, spotting Ulysses, who was keeping low. When Ulysses stopped and looked back at him, he froze. "No way he can see me from here at night."

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, an unknown figure grabbed his rifle and took it from him, knocking him off his feet with it in the process. The unknown person aimed the rifle at him, and it looked like he was about to shoot. Static was heard, followed by Ulysses' voice in a headset. "Don't kill him. We need as many of them alive as possible."

The marked man unloaded and disassembled his rifle and threw the parts on the ground before him before running off toward the other marked men. The NCR trooper ran back into the post to raise the alarm. When enough troops had gathered to investigate, they headed toward the area in question, weapons at the ready. When they got there, there was no visible sign that the marked men were there. No tracks, no trash, no shell casings or anything else to indicate anyone had been there recently at all. "Are you certain there was such a force that came through here?" LT Hayes asked the trooper.

"I'm certain of it. There was a whole battalion or more that was going through here. One of them was right next to me and stripped my rifle after he took it from me."

LT Hayes looked around and saw a note stuck to a cactus. 'The Legion has the worst of the Divide coming for it. The bull will not take the Mojave.' He cracked a smile at the note. "You all remember those brave souls lost to the divide? Well, maybe they weren't lost. Caesar has a new thorn in his side apparently."

"He has a hot, glowing knife at his throat now." Ulysses spoke from the center guard.

Everyone immediately turned their guns on him as he stood still. "How the hell did you get there without us seeing you?" LT Hayes asked.

"Please. This formation is weak. Rear guard is leaving an opening so wide, half of the Legion could make it through without notice. Besides, you think I'd be dumb enough to appear without backup? The trooper there is correct. You are surrounded right now."

The NCR soldiers looked all around themselves and saw the marked men emerging from the sand, from behind rocks and the few trees nearby. The NCR troopers were outnumbered by 10 to 1. "If you are not hostile, why are they aiming at us?"

Ulysses stepped toward the LT. "Insurance. You blow me away, they do the same to you. Lower your weapons and they'll follow suit."

LT signaled for the NCR troops to lower their weapons, they did and just as Ulysses said, the marked men stood down as well. "So, you'll be helping us kick the Legion back across the Colorado?"

"If it were up to me, neither the flag of the bear nor the bull would fly over the Mojave. It would once again have the red, white and blue to stand guard. There are enough forces in the Divide on standby for us to accomplish just that. We could retake the Mojave and rebuild it to its prewar glory."

"Then why haven't you?"

"A promise among couriers. That is truly all that stands between the Mojave and a total rejuvenation of our choosing."

"That's some promise, then."

Ulysses stood face to face with the LT. "We will be inhabiting this section to the west of Primm. We'll respect the NAP, so long as you do the same. We'll occasionally run raids and attacks on legion squads, and when the next battle for the dam kicks off, we'll be there as well."

Ulysses walked away, the NCR soldiers allowing him to leave without incident.

...

A Legion patrol found the failed attack group and reported it. They were ordered to bring the living legionary back to Fortification Hill. When they returned, Caesar came up to him and looked him over. One of the Praetorian Guard looked stunned himself. "I'm almost afraid to ask about it. Why could a whole team not take one messenger?"

Caesar looked at him even closer. "This isn't the work of a lone soldier of those profligate scum. Even the best of them, the 'rangers', wouldn't have left him alive. They certainly wanted him to stay alive, probably to send a message. I think I know who did this. Do you know who?"

"Lord Caesar, we were taken by a lone man. Heavily bandaged, wearing a vest that a knife could not pierce. He wielded a single handgun." The Legionary answered. "I dare not speak his name."

Caesar removed the bandage from his forehead and saw 'Graham lives'. He stood in place for a moment, both enraged and slightly fearful that the rumors were true. "Lanius. Make an example of him. Start by cutting his face off."

As the Legate began performing the execution detail as he was ordered to, Caesar walked away with his guard at his sides. He kept thinking about his former general. He knew that since Graham could give away Legion tactics and other secrets, the NCR stood a far better chance of winning the war. The final battle was not too far away. He knew the end was coming.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Fallout series in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 3: chipping away

...

Joshua Graham had been studying maps, reading over troop movements and various documents taken from the Legion. He was working on setting up an ambush to take a Legion camp. It wouldn't be a none alive sort of attack, intentionally leaving some troops alive and escaping to help spread the word. He studied possible escape routes, figuring which ones might be used and alternate routes as well, anticipating that since Caesar no longer doubted his survival, they may change their tactics. Being the former General of the Legion, he still had a healthy knowledge of their operations. Aided by the information he had at his disposal, he was forming a plan that even the Legion couldn't account for.

He made his plans at a campsite he had set up, with a fire nearby in case anyone tried to see what he was planning, he could burn everything if needed. An NCR patrol was coming through the area and saw his camp. They approached, thinking he was another traveler. "What's got you in this neck of nowhere?"

"Catching up on some reading." Graham replied, showing them a prewar book about wilderness survival. "How about yourselves? I take it your fight with the Legion goes well?"

"You can say that. I don't know if you've heard or not, but Nelson was taken back from the Legion."

Graham took that into consideration for his plans. "I did hear something about that on the radio. No survivors?"

"The Legion had some prisoners up on crosses, but some courier cut them loose before just ventilating everything in sight. Including Dead Sea, their commander."

"Ha, well that's good. If I'm not mistaken, Nelson is right next to Camp Forlorn Hope, isn't it?" Graham asked, just to verify his maps.

"Yeah. It's also within reasonable distance to Camp Searchlight." One of the other troopers said.

"I have heard from travelers who have been turned around there by a Sergeant. You have my condolences. I pray that the troops lost may find peace."

One of the troopers became curious about the way Graham was talking. "Are you religious at all?"

"In a manner of speaking. I believe mankind has not handled God's earth the way it should have been."

"Maybe you would know this quote from outside the church." The trooper continued, handing Graham a slip of paper with 'revelations 9:6' written on it.

"Oh yes, I know this one. 'And in those days shall men seek death and shall not find it; and shall desire to die, and death shall flee from them'. It's as if to say that the ones who want to die will not attain peace."

All of the troopers looked at each other, creeped out by the relevance of the scripture written at the town. "I want to say they've found peace. The same courier who took Nelson went in and put them down, then recovered their dog tags. There was even one trooper who was ghoulified, but she directed him to one of our ranger stations."

Graham thought about it and remembered something from his notes. "Ranger Station Echo, overlooking Cottonwood Cove?"

"How do you know that?"

"A simple look at any map of the area will reveal it. I've never been in there myself, but I've heard of it. Perhaps you can organize something against the Legion there?" Graham asked, trying to throw off their suspicion.

"Might be too risky. Fortification hill is right up the river, so reinforcements are close by."

"Fair point. Plus, I think they may have some higher ranking officials there who might not be so easily felled."

The squad leader looked at the time and decided they needed to move on. "It's been nice chatting, but we've got a patrol to mind."

"Very well. I wish you the best in life and your fight against the Legion."

Once the squad was a reasonable distance from the camp, squad leader spoke up. "That guy knew a little bit too much about our locations and our fight."

"What do you mean?" One of the troopers asked.

"He knew everything about every place we mentioned. There's more to him than just bandages and body armor."

...

In their time familiarizing themselves with the area, the Sierra Madre heist crew went out into the wastes to investigate. Christine went to hidden valley to try and reconnect with the Brotherhood of Steel there, taking Dog and God along with her since Black Mountain was so close by. She knew the password 'the better part of valor' and the door was unlocked. Upon seeing her, Senior Paladin Ramos wondered how she would know that phrase. "I've got to ask. Who are you and how do you know that phrase?"

"If you can't tell by my looks, I don't know what else to tell you."

Ramos looked her up and down. "Scribe?"

"Bingo. Christine Royce. I don't suppose you'd know where I could find Veronica?"

"Last we heard, she was posted up at the 188 Trading post, just North of Novac. She was seen travelling with that Courier."

"So she's made it this far? Good to know. I suppose I should speak with the elder about the upcoming battle for the dam."

Dog and God found Black Mountain to be mostly uninhabited. Save for Neil and a couple of Nightkin. Since the rest of the force had left, their rations at the summit were plentiful enough that they could all eat together. Dog and God thought about taking up residence there after the battle was over.

Dean made his way to the town of Primm, hearing that they had a casino he could gamble at to pass the time. He bought his chips and played the games, making most of his money at the blackjack tables. He strategically lost a few hands, so as to keep winning without being banned from the games.

...

Ulysses went through Westside to purchase food and water, and listen to rumors. He hid his breathing mask in his backpack so as to appear somewhat normal on the outside. He struck up conversation with some of the locals, asking about growing crops and the water supply. In exchange for their knowledge, he showed them how to make Bitter drink. To the chagrin of some of the residents, Bitter drink was a non addictive medicine that was only good for healing.

"Ugh, this stuff is horrible." One resident said, drinking it, then pouring some in a bottle of whiskey and finishing it. "That's more like it."

"This probably shouldn't be used to get drunk with." Ulysses commented, worried that the town's supplies may end up being used in such a way.

"You won't get through to him. I wouldn't worry about it." Klamath Bob said.

"I guess I'm just old world proper like that. I don't really see the need for recreational substances. Maybe when used for medicine, but I doubt that getting ripped on whiskey has a medicinal purpose."

His time at Westside came to a close and Ulysses hit the road again, headed for The Strip. He headed north and then east, going around the North Vegas Square to get to Freeside. Upon arrival, he was greeted by several King's gang members who offered their protection, which he declined. "Thanks, but I think I can handle myself."

"Let us know if you change your mind. We're always here."

Ulysses looked at his map. "The Followers of the Apocalypse are here in Freeside, aren't they?"

"Yeah, right over there."

Ulysses went to Old Mormon Fort, as there was a meeting with Six that was supposed to take place on neutral ground. When he went in, he saw the others from the Sierra Madre waiting. "A familiar face. I see neither Big Mountain nor The Divide could keep you down." Christine called out.

"I take it the locals aren't familiar with the Divide. I've already been offered protection by a gang."

"They do that for everyone. Even me." Six spoke up.

After the typical sound of gunfire from the east gate of Freeside, there was silence as usual. Before too long, a Freeside resident came into Old Mormon Fort, looking tired but relieved. He mentioned something about being ambushed by thugs, but the thugs quickly being dispatched by a lone man. A minute later, Graham walked through the gate and up to the group. Ulysses turned to face him and he approached Graham. "General." Ulysses said.

"Courier." Graham replied.

After a moment of them staring at each other, Dean broke the silence. "Is there something I'm missing?"

"One of them is the former Legate of the Legion. Having faced the glory and defeat of war has steeled him. The other is an inhabitant of The Divide, and has seen unspeakable horrors that would shake you to the core. Even though they've just met, I guarantee they know more about each other than the rest of us do." Six replied.

Graham and Ulysses shook hands and turned to face everyone else. Graham produced a set of plans for everyone to look over. He had written detailed plans, backup plans, marked locations on maps and even readied roles for people if they fit certain criteria. "You made all of these plans by yourself?" Dean asked. "I mean, being a General would've prepared you to do so, I suppose."

"If there are any questions, please ask. I want us to go into the first skirmish fully prepared and hit them hard." Graham responded. "Our first target will be Cottonwood Cove."

"Slavers and savages. The world will be better off without them." Veronica commented.

"I agree. Who are they to assume they can own another being?" Dog and God added. "No earthly power can do that."

Graham looked approvingly at Dog and God. "The day has come that one who is no longer human has a better sense of morality than many people do. I'm glad to have you on this team."

"Likewise. Having people who are knowledgeable of heavy combat is a utility by itself. Having them to lead the fight is even better."

"I've been in contact with the Boomers to the northeast of us. They gave me a radio and old world map coordinates. Looks like they line up with yours well enough." Six commented.

"Boomers?" Graham asked. "By the numbers and designations on the map, I'm assuming... artillery?"

"Exactly. This will make fine practice for the battle at the Dam."

"If I didn't know you were a General, I'd wonder how you came to that conclusion so quickly." Boone added. "By the way, haven't I killed you before?"

"Composite trauma plates. Old world rating of Level V, which came out a few years before the Great War. These can stop an Armor Piercing round fired from any common rifle. The Legion has sent their assassins after me as well, but they never return."

"Okay, so where will I be posted at?" Boone asked.

"Sharpshooter? You'll be posted up at the Sniper's nest here." Graham told him, pointing it out. "It appears to have a crystal clear view of the entire area. You'll be there to pick off any stragglers if they flee this way after the attack begins, but please do not hesitate to engage them. I only request that you wait until the first three shots are fired."

"It's a fair assumption that there will be more than three Legion troops there, so I'll get a chance to take a few myself."

Six handed Boone the Gobi Campaign Scout rifle. "Perhaps this will help."

Boone looked it over and saw 'dead commies' cut into the stock with a number of scratches to count the felled soldiers. "What the hell is a commie?"

"Communist. The US and Communist China were at war before the bombs dropped." Dean answered.

"Consider commies... Like prewar Legion. They claim they are civilizing things while communizing them. They only take from the people and give them nothing in return." Ulysses added.

"I'll add a few notches myself."

Graham pointed to Cottonwood Overlook. "We'll need another rifle posted up here."

Ulysses spoke up. "I've got an Anti Materiel rifle. Carbon fiber parts, suppressor, custom bolt and a match barrel forged from Divide steel."

"If at all possible, sneak in over here. I'll be there as your spotter. This has a good view of the area." Graham pointed to the road leading into the area. "We'll need someone to come up the MSR here. You'll act as a distraction. You'll also need to be neutral to the Legion."

Dean and Raul looked at each other. "What about us, boss? They don't really know me, and I don't think they know him. Plus, two ghouls would probably startle them a bit."

"Good thinking. Come up this road and approach this office. Fake a fight or something. When the legionnaires investigate, Ulysses will open fire. This will likely make their Officer, one Aurelius of Phoenix, to come out. By that time, the third shot will be fired. Mister Boone, if you'd like, you can take him."

"A Legion officer?" He asked.

"A Centurion, I believe."

"I would love to take that shot. I wanna see how well that armor holds up to a jacketed soft point. I'm guessing it won't."

"Courier Six, I'll need you to call in artillery over here in the water. That will likely flush the rest out and get them moving to this point, where everyone will be waiting. The withering fire from the rifles on their flanks will bottleneck them this way. Remember, we aren't killing all of them. We need some of them left alive so they can spread the word. Any questions?"

Dean raised his hand. "When we are fake fighting, what should we do to avoid dying? I can handle a pistol, but I don't know what the can take."

"If you're neutral to the Legion, just hit the ground. That will not only keep you out of the line of fire, it will make the legionaries ignore you."

"How do you know they will ignore us?"

Christine put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "He used to be the general of the Legion. If anyone here is suited to know what they'll do, it's him."

...

Using the cover of night, Boone slipped in to the snipers nest undetected. He readied himself and his rifle and started waiting. "This better work." He whispered to himself.

The Sierra Madre crew took up position and Ulysses used a stealth boy to ensure he could slip past the Legion troops. Along the way, he noticed there weren't any prints in the dirt. He posted up at his assigned position and looked around. "I wonder why he isn't here." He whispered to himself.

"I am here." Graham's voice came from nowhere.

Ulysses looked around and didn't see anyone. "Using a stealth boy as well?"

"No." Graham stood up from under a blanket that was covered in dirt to hide him. "I've been here long enough to make sure this will pan out. No further preparations are needed."

At the time assigned to them, Raul and Dean went down the road, approaching cottonwood cove. Along the way, they saw slaves tied to crosses. "Should we cut them loose?" Dean asked.

"Probably not. At least until the Legion has run away."

A Legion explorer approached them. "Halt. What business do you have here?"

"I was wondering if you had any slaves to buy." Dean asked, going along with the plan. "You see, I am getting old and tired. I'd like someone to do my household chores."

"What the hell, boss?" Raul asked, similarly pretending. "I'm an old mechanic and I don't need slaves."

The explorer signaled Decanus Severus over. "What are you rotten profligates doing here?"

"I was interested in buying slaves. I've got the Caps, name your price."

"Seriously dude, you don't need slaves. Just pay someone to do your chores."

"But I need to continue to pay them. Not the case with slaves."

"It's my understanding that Canyon Runner has already sold the last of our slaves to some courier. Said she had her own collars and left theirs in the pen."

Dean looked around. "What about these ones on the crosses?"

Severus shook his head. "You wouldn't want them. They're worked curs who don't follow orders of their masters."

Raul pushed Dean to begin their fake fight. "Listen dude, you're not buying anyone."

Dean pushed back. "Touch me again and I'll buy you."

The two started grappling with each other, throwing punches and going to the ground. Severus went to step up to them and he was hit with a match hand load bullet from an anti materiel rifle. The bullet passed through him and slammed into the ground on his other side. Ulysses took the second shot, hitting the explorer who was dumbfounded at what he had just seen. Canyon Runner came around and saw the ghouls laying still and the other two laying dead. Another shot came down and passed through him, the last thing he saw being the limited muzzle flash.

Exactly as planned, Aurelius of Phoenix came out of his office. Boone saw him stepping out and putting on his helmet. He drew a bead on him and fired. The shot passed through his helmet, through his head and out the other side. "For Carla." He said as he started drawing on the next Target.

About this time, the whistle of artillery shells cut through the air. The rounds splashed down and detonated, which had the desired effect of waking the rest of the Legion troops and making them start running into the open. Boone took out a few more of them, and he was far enough away that their weapons were out of range. The Legion troops did exactly as Graham said they would and started running for the main road. The handful of them that made it ran right into Six and the others. The legionaries weren't prepared to handle the sight of Dog and God grabbing one and smashing his head.

Everyone else opened fire and took down some more of them, but they went according to plan and let two of them flee. After the battle was over, everyone gathered by the office. Boone went up to see the body of Aurelius of Phoenix. He took off his helmet and looked at it closely. Graham approached and saw this. "I take it that this officer had some significance to you personally."

"My wife was sold to the slavers here. I have a deep hatred for these monsters. He may not have been here at the time, but he's still got his share of guilt."

"I see. I cannot express my sadness for your loss. I can only offer my assurance that many more of them will fall. A good number of them by your hand."

Boone looked at Graham. "How can a man of the cloth speak of death so nonchalantly?"

"I do not enjoy the killing. But when done righteously, it is a chore. Like any other. I have seen the Legion from its beginning. I do not condone slavery. For what they've done to me, to innocent people and God's creation, Caesar will pay."

The group looked up and saw them. "What do you plan to do with the helmet? Trophy?" Dean asked.

"You were their general. What would you do with this?" Boone asked, handing it to Graham.

Graham drew a switchblade and stuck it through the exit hole on the helmet, then jammed it into the door. "This is a message that will show them we can do this any time we want. So close to their main base, they'll know we can strike at their heart. The fact that we let two live, shows our level of restraint."

"What does all of that add up to?" Raul asked.

"Caesar will start to act more on impulse than plan. We'll drive him crazy, with just this helmet stuck to the door." Graham answered.

Soon after, everyone departed and headed for friendly territory.

...

Legion patrols that returned with the two survivors went by cottonwood cove found the area in ruin, with dead legionaries scattered around. They found the helmet of Aurelius of Phoenix pinned to the door and took it down. They used the raft and went to Fortification Hill. They were taken to Caesar's tent. "My Lord. We return with news of cottonwood cove."

The helmet was handed to Caesar who looked at it quietly. "Where did you find this?"

"It was stuck to the door of his office."

Caesar's heart skipped a beat. "Everyone was dead?"

"No, my Lord. Two men were left. Their attackers seemed to have a clear shot at them but didn't take it."

Caesar looked on in silent terror. He knew this was the work of Graham, and knew it was directed at him. "Praetorian guard, kill these worthless men who could not repel a simple attack. Kill the other two for running. I have no place for cowards."

The executions took place in front of everyone else. Caesar returned to his tent, feeling unwell from the recent events. He racked his mind, thinking of what to do. The battle was about to happen, and the thought of an attack happening in his backyard really set him on edge.

He could no longer hide the fact that Graham was alive.

The burned man was alive.

...


End file.
